


i'll be your daydream

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Actor!Ralph, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Photographer!Jack, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: ok so this is a test of an au i might do after my current fici have another au i wanna test too, so ill post that in a couple daysbasically this au is just actor!ralph and photographer!jack. v gay. v nice. yeah. wow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a test of an au i might do after my current fic  
> i have another au i wanna test too, so ill post that in a couple days  
> basically this au is just actor!ralph and photographer!jack. v gay. v nice. yeah. wow.

Jack much preferred to be behind the camera than in front of it.  
He didn't have the face, or the physique, to be considered beautiful enough for someone to take a picture of him.

But if being in front of a camera meant seeing what he does right now, he could learn to get used to it.

Ralph sits above him, straddling his waist, smiling down at him with his camera in his hands. He is as disheveled as Jack has ever seen him, other than on screen after a fight. But even then, that was make up, and the stylists hadn't marred him enough that 15 year-old girls would stop thirsting after him. But Ralph is still beautiful with messy hair, wearing nothing but briefs and a shirt that's too big for him, stained with old food and splattered with paint from when they painted the apartment.  
Jack moves to run his hands up his thighs, but Ralph frowns, raising the camera to his eye.

'Don't move.' Jack sighs, returning his hands to where they were, wishing that Ralph had let him put on a shirt before he had chosen to do an impromptu photo shoot.

'It's 6 in the morning. The lighting will be shit, Ralph.' He says, bored, and Ralph peers over the camera, frowning at him.

'It's not like you're gonna do anything with these.' _Good point_. The shutter clicks, and Ralph looks at the picture, chewing his lip.

'Is it any good?' Jack knows it probably isn't - it was the one thing that Ralph wasn't good at. The blond shrugs, shows him the camera.

'It's okay,' Jack sets his hands on Ralph's waist as he slumps back in his lap, 'I wish I had your eye for this kinda thing.' Jack hums, leans up and pulls the too-large collar of his shirt to the side to press a sweet kiss to his shoulder.

'You have lots of other talents. It doesn't matter,' Ralph hums, a hand resting on the small of his bare back, 'Just put the camera away for now, babe.' Another hum, this one longer and lazier, when Jack kisses at the crook of his neck, and he hands the camera to Jack to turn off and put on the bedside table. Jack pulls away, earning a quiet whine, and tugs at the hem of his over sized shirt. If he was going to be practically naked, so was Ralph.

'When is your flight?' Jack rolls the shirt up his stomach.

'Noon,' Ralph raises his arms over his head to let Jack pull his shirt up and off, 'The offer still stands, y'know.'

'You'll only be gone a month. That isn't that long.' Ralph huffs, rolling his hips down against Jack's.

'Of course it is. There's gonna be 5 and a half thousand miles between us, for 34 days, Jack! I can barely stand being a few feet apart from you!' Jack grins, gripping at his hips and kissing his chin, 'Come with me, please. I'll buy the ticket and everything.'

'My job is here.'

'You can take pictures anywhere, Jack! You're your own boss now, you can do whatever you want now!' Jack sighs, seriously thinking about it for the first time since Ralph brought it up to him. Ralph presses feather-light kisses to his temples, cradling his head against his chest. He bends his head, his voice a soft, smooth whisper that makes shivers run up Jack's spine.

'I'll make it worth your while.' Jack whimpers, hips pressing up against Ralph's.

'You know I can't say no to you, Ralph.' Ralph grins from ear to ear, pulling back to cup Jack's cheeks.

'You'll come to L.A.?'

'Of course I will.' Ralph lets out a little noise of triumph, and kisses Jack, firm and long, thumbs pressing against his sharp cheekbones and fingers digging into his jaw almost uncomfortably hard. He comes up for air, still grinning, and pulls back enough to run his hands down Jack's stomach.

'How do you want me?' His voice is hushed, and he's biting at his lips, eyelids lowered. Jack feels a rush of heat to his crotch, and he knows that Ralph can feel his hardness against his thigh.

'Surprise me.'

 

Ralph has Jack on his back, hands above his head. There are no restraints except for firm words and one hand clamped over his wrists. The blond has his cock in his hand, stroking it gently, slowly. Jack tried rolling his hips once, to get more friction and speed, but Ralph had only stopped dead and frowned up at him until he had stilled and huffed in resignation.

The shorter boy watches his face, and Jack leans up as far as he can to kiss him.

'I wanna touch you, make you feel good.'

'No. This is about you. And since you're an ass, you're gonna make it about me, so I'm taking measures into my own hands. Let me do this for you, baby.' Ralph tentatively releases his wrists, then grips his thigh to steady himself. He does speed up slightly, gripping his cock more firmly. Jack makes a small noise in the back of his throat, not quite a whimper, and kisses him, gripping his upper arm. Ralph lets this slide, smiling down at him softly, and he leans in, mouthing along his collarbone. Jack holds him close, kissing along the shell of his ear and making little noises of pleasure when Ralph moves his hand faster. Ralph mumbles sweet nothings into his pulse, holds him firm when he begins bucking into his hand.

'Ralph, fuck, baby, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that.' Jack feels Ralph smile against his pulse point, but he's quickly distracted when he strokes his cock quickly and firmly, bringing him over the edge suddenly. Jack spills onto Ralph's stomach and into his hand, crying his name and digging his nails into his shoulders. The blond strokes him slowly to milk him and bring him down from the high, making soothing noises.

Once he catches his breath, Jack sighs, content, and kisses Ralph's ear.

'I should go and pack.'


End file.
